


Oh god there's no actual name for this.

by Briiaas_Last_Hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Petstuck, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smut, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briiaas_Last_Hope/pseuds/Briiaas_Last_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human Eridan decides to go into a Black market, finding our young Terezi, a rare troll girl (due to her blood color), being for sale. Karkat likes to visit often with his troll, more frequently found for the richer people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You couldn't see a thing. Well, not because you were blind in one eye, but because you were blindfolded. You didn't bother to take the blindfold off due to horrible sites you could see. Smelling it was a bit worse, but you had to deal with that. You could hear women and men laughing once in a while. Your cage was batted at with a, well, bat. You jumped to the back of the cage and sat down, playing with the tips of the ragged dress you were in. Sighing, you sniffed the air. Something was off, a sweet smell mixed with chemicals. "I'm interested in 'er." you could hear a funny accent, Irish maybe? Your ears twitch when the words finally processed in your head. You shift and crawl to the middle of the cage, trying to lean forward but your bound collar choked you back. Coughing, you listen in closely, "She's dangerous. Bites a lot. She's a rare troll breed, how I got her? None of your concern. I can sell her to ya for seven thousand." you could hear your dealer say such an expensive price, in your home, that could feed you for fourteen years!  
You were captured by a pirate of some sorts. She was pretty nice, but her servant was...horrible, at about seven or eight years old. You're now seventeen, turning eighteen in two weeks. "I'll buy 'er, price, I don't care, biting, I could train 'er." you can hear a soft rustling noise not that long before you hear keys jingling and un-clacking all of your locks. You sit back and let out a nice long hiss before you felt a hand hit you upside the head, really hard. It knocked you out cold.

((Eridans POV))

 

After handing the fictitious prick a check. Worth seven fucking thousand dollars. The man knocked out your property, she was now bound to you, but you have to register her soon as a pet so she doesn't get taken away and put down. And go over to the limp, almost lifeless body, and pick it up bridal style, quickly slinging her arms around your shoulders. "Keep the fuckin' money ya stupid piece of shit." You growled before heading out to your car. You lay her down in the back seat of your car, taking her bound collar off and wrapping her forearm, due to a huge ugly wound that was on it, it seemed that she picked at it a lot. Once you get back to your lab you can care for it. She had the body of a grown woman, even if she was young. You weren't too far off the age scale, twenty-four isn't that old, right? Fuck, you had NO time to think like that towards a PET. You close the door and hop into the driver’s side of your car, starting it and screeching out of the parking lot.

((End of Eridans POV))

You woke up in a car, your wound was all bound up tightly, and already some blood was soaking into it. You blink your eyes behind the blindfold and feel that you could breathe better, due to your collar being removed. The sweet chemical smell returned to your nose and you relax slightly. He seemed nice, you assumed. You shift and sat up, freaking out at how fast you could hear the wind blowing outside the car, "Ter, calm the fuck down we're almost home." he spoke to you, his words weren't that kind, but you managed, you've had worse off.

 

((Flashback))  
You've been running with your sister for days now. Her clothing was soaked in dark teal blood. Even through the suit you could see it. Her one piece was basically torn to shreds. You held her hand tightly, she wasn't that much older than you, and she was about fifteen when you were both found.  
You huff and suck in air, your lungs felt like they were going to explode. You rip some of your shirt off and tie it around your sister’s leg, she's been shot. You could feel yourself start crying. Your sister pulled you into her lap and hugged you tightly, "Come on hon, you'll be okay. You'll survive and live on as a great Legislator, just like mom was! You're a rad little girl. I'll love you even after death." She spoke such sweet words as you could hear the screeching of the usual brown bloods. They were getting closer. "Sis we gotta go!!" You say as you get up and pull on her hand, "Can't babe, my leg is bad." She had tears fall part her glasses down her cheeks. You were both crying at this point, "Go. Now, go hide away as far as possible." You blink in surprise, "But-"  
"No buts! Go, NOW!" she yells at you and tears stream down her cheeks, "I love you." You sniffle and hide not that far away, keeping a close eye on her. You could see the pirate bitch and her worker walk around and up to your sister. The pirate pulled out her sword and took a swing, with wide eyes, you watched as your sisters head it the ground with a soft 'thud'.  
You let out a yelp and the lady's worker swung around, heading to the sound you made. You freak out slightly and make a run for it, going as fast as your legs could go. But you weren't fast enough, the worker caught up to you quickly and tackled you down, beating you until you ran numb. You could feel him pick you up and carry you back, "Now that we have the baby, the last baby of their kind for a while, we can get out of here." she pauses and puts her sword in its halter, taking you into her arms. You could only let out a pitiful wheeze and grip onto her for dear life, which you thought would be ending soon. "You didn't have to beat her, honey. She's a baby, you broke the tip of her horn and she can't breathe." She spoke like your mother, but sweeter use of words. "Sorry, but she just kept running." "No excuses." She spoke quickly to her man servant and they both headed to their ship."  
((End flashback))

You slip your blindfold off slowly and open your eyes, you could feel eyes burning you, and you notice he was staring at you from his mirror. You look up into the mirror, into his eyes and the car went off course for a moment, swerving. Having your one white eye and one teal eye meet his purple-ish eyes must have been a shock. "Sorry..." you spoke quietly, never really spoke since you were taken from the pirate lady.”Wow it talks!" he said it in a sarcastic manner, but oh well. The car pulled up into a small house, there were a few neighbors. The man that ought you got out of the car, going to your door and opening it for you. He held out his hand and you took it. Finally, someone who OFFERED their hand you instead of forcefully taking it. "Eridan." he spoke. You guessed that was his name, "Karkat might be here with his troll, Gamzee, please don't eat either of them." Another troll? You actually got excited and ran for his door. Eridan seemed shocked. Locking his car, he walked up to the door and unlocked it. "I'll show you to your room, I don't have clothing for you yet, but I can let you borrow a shirt or somethin." He took your hand and walked you to a room more towards the back, it was a simple light blue color. "Shower, I'll set your clothes," he pointed to a door in your room, "there's the bathroom, shower there." he left you in the room alone at that moment, you could hear light talking in the other room, along with soft honking. That's strange. You go into the bathroom and undress, throwing your clothing into the garbage. You set a nice hot shower and maybe took about an hour. Getting out, you could hear laughter. You walked back into your new room, now that you were clean and dry, you stand there naked for a moment before noticing clothing on your bed. A really big long sleeve shirt and some panties. You wonder where he got those from. You put the items on and walk slowly out of the room, eyeing everything as you make your way towards Eridans voice. "Yea he said she bites but I don't think- Ah here she is, Kar, meet Terezi." The short boy looked up and his eyes widened. His face turned red and he stiffened up. Honking could be heard not that far away. You smile a little and go over to the couch and sit down. It got quiet really fast and then suddenly a really loud honk was made behind you, you sprung over the couch right onto the other troll. You take a moment before getting off of him, his horns were pretty long and he had weird makeup on his face. He didn't seem to be effected from the ambush because he got up and smiled widely at you, his sharp teeth looked strong enough to rip you open. He moved over and sat on the couch, your sweet instincts kicked in and all you wanted to do was cuddle him, just to have another trolls touch. You crawl onto his lap and curl up, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck. You let yourself purr, you honestly couldn't help it. The warmth and his smell, kinda like sweet pies and chocolate. You could feel gentle vibration from his throat from soft purring. Eridan piped up, "Well that's a site to see, huh, Kar?" You watched as Karkats face changed into something slightly sad. Did he like you? What the hell, you barely know him and he's just now met you. You push closer to Gamzee, feeling him shift and put his arms around you. You let yourself relax, "Maybe Gam can stay over tonight? Ter's first night might be rough on her. And she seems to have attached to him almost instantly. How old is he anyways?" Eridan chatted away at Karkat, Karkat only looked at Eridan, taking about five minutes to finally answer, "He's eighteen... I don't think it's a good fucking idea for them to stay together." Once Karkat said that you glared up at him and barred your teeth, only to have Gamzee pap your cheek. Karkat looked over at you, wide eyed and seemed he was taken aback by your reaction. It was... Going into mating season pretty soon for trolls. But she only knows about the low bloods and teal bloods cycle. "Yea, I don't think it's the best to take him. You can stay too, but you'll have to sleep on the couch." Eridan spoke, and then turned, going into his kitchen, as what you guessed it was, he was then a moment after, followed by the short stack. You take that time to finally speak up, "Sorry I'm like this, ever since I was forced away from home, I never really felt another trolls touch." you look up into his eyes, "Nah sis it's fine. Heh, it's great to have a rare teal babe here. I'm the only troll in the next mile around here, so it's bitchtits great." You gulped and furrowed your brow, "I'm sorry but..." you reached up and wiped his makeup from off his mouth. Closing your eyes, you lean up and plant a kiss on him. You felt ecstatic. You really couldn't help it at all. Gamzee took a moment before leaning into the kiss, you assumed he liked the kiss. Turning your body, you straddle onto his lap and wrap your arms around his neck. He pulled you in closer, parting his lips slightly. You partake and let his tongue explore your mouth, finally to wrestle against yours. You opened our eyes only to see Eridan and Karkat standing behind the couch. Fuck. You pull back from the kiss, just to have a strand of saliva hang from both of your mouths, wiping your mouth, you get off Gamzee, sitting next to him. "Well that was, uhm, interestin huh Kar?" Eridan broke the silence and then Karkat mumbled, "Sure was, shitdick."


	2. Chapter 2

((Eridans POV))  
You left Terezi and Gamzee alone for not even five minutes and they already were all over each other. Maybe there's a chance to repopulate the trolls with those two. "Maybe they can mate, huh?" You nudge Karkat in the shoulder. That little of shouldn't have a troll as a pet. Fuckin rich parents giving it to him. He's only sixteen, younger than Terezi. You pull Karkat into a hug, you could tell he already fell deeply for your troll. You whisper gently, "Hey, sleep in my room with me tonight, let them alone, I know you already like 'er, but she's a pet, not a human." He pulled away from you, his face bright red. He then barged away towards your room, "Ter, show Gam your room. You can both stay there." You then head the direction Karkat went.  
((End POV))

You sat there, listening closely to their small conversation before pulling your attention back to Gamzee, licking his cheek. Getting makeup on your tongue and making a face, you get up, taking his hand. "Room, let's go." he smiled and got up, following you. Your small room didn't have much, bed, dresser, it's own bathroom. Gamzee went over to your bed and spread out, taking up almost the entire thing. You laugh and go over to the bed, sitting on his hips. He then sat up, kissing you gently. "Hey sis how about them humans we have. Mines younger than you, heh heh." he spoke, he sounded high as fuck but you didn't care at that point. "Eridan seems pretty nice I guess, bad mouth though." you sigh and lay against Gamzee, "Karkat seems pretty nice too, I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was already in love. I'm a pet, not a human. If I was human, I think I know who I would be with." you then look up at Gamzee, "Yea sis, but Karkat is my best friend. I couldn't do that to him... Or could I?" he then kissed your cheek, holding your body close to his. "Eh.. Eridan seemed to be interested in him, so I don't think that would matter anyways. By all means, Karkat is a baby, Eridan is in his twenties, by the way he smelled, I could tell. I mean, as if that would work anyways. Being a scientist person, from the chemical smell, it would never work for Karkat." he nods, listening, "Karkat can be snobby sometimes, but that's because he's home alone with me a lot, I'm a pet so I can't do much with him, if I did, heh, I would be put down." by the time he finished his sentence, you kissed him deeply. He pushed you onto your back, not breaking the kiss, reaching his hand up your shirt. You were pretty much easy access with ONLY a shirt and panties. His hand was really warm and soft, gentle. He grabbed your breast, playing with it gently. He then slid your shirt up, leaving your arms in the sleeves and tying the sleeves tightly around your wrists. You were never bond like that, but you seemed to like it. He pressed his hips against yours, you could feel his bulge. You grinned and cackled at him, he licked up your stomach to your breasts, to your neck. He planted small kisses on your body, then nibbled at your neck. He slid your panties down, then his pants. Revealing his wriggling tentabulge, watching his movements closely, you let out a quiet hiss. His bulge coiled and wriggled around against your thigh, before it made way into your nook. You let out a soft whine, mixed with a moan. Trying hard not to make noise, due to both of your guys' owners being not that far. He pushed close to you, taking your chance and biting him in the shoulder. He let out a growl and bit your neck. You both drew blood, biting each other multiple times in many places. Bite marks and blood were left as he thrusted deep inside you. You moaned, a bit louder than before, he pressed his lips roughly against yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth. You both tongue wrestled for a while before he rocked back and forth against you, you could feel yourself starting to want to explode, letting genetic fluid pour out slowly until he went in deep one more time, finishing inside you. You stayed laying down, panting quietly. Gamzee coiled his bulge back into his pants, going into the bathroom, you wondered why he went in there. The next thing you knew, there was a towel on you. He untied your shirt from your arms and you sat up, wiping yourself off. You place the shirt back on correctly and pulled your panties on. You got up and bunched the blanket up. It was a light grey color, kinda lighter than your skin. But key word is, WAS. It WAS grey, now it has a medium sized stain of teal and indigo. You push the blanket by the door and scuffle over to Gamzee, "Can we watch TV out there?" you asked, looking up at him. "Sure sis. I think Eridan would be motherfuckin' okay with it." You both headed back to the living room and plopped down on the couch, grabbing the remote, you switch the tv on. The news channel was blabbing on about weather and a death that happened recently. You didn't really pay attention that much, but in the background there was a few trolls talking to one another. "Gamzee where is that?" you ask, turning your attention to the troll. "Man I dunno, looks pretty familiar, maybe a mile or two up from here." You jump up and go into the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen, fridge, oven, toaster, and microwave. The basic stuff. You scowered in the fridge, pulling out a container. Looked like noodles. You set it on the counter and search for the utensil drawer. After a moment, you find it, taking a fork and the container you head back to the couch. You sit next to Gamzee and cuddle into his side. "Maybe we can go out later and find them." you spoke quietly while eating slowly at the cold food. Parmesan cheese with macaroni noodles. You sigh, "Hey sis, maybe we can. But it will have to be very dark. Chances are we'd get caught up by them motherfuckin' pigs they call 'cops'" Gamzee spoke, turning the volume up on the TV by the remote, they spoke out the address. "That's actually not as far as I thought. Its a few blocks from this fuckin' place. We gotta do what them wild trolls do I guess." you look up at him and raise an eyebrow, "Pfft, Gamzee I was once a wild troll, we wear simple clothing and no shoes. I think it's fine if we dress normally. But I don't have clothing that fit, so." you watch Gamzee stand up and pick up a backpack that was leaning against the couch. He pulled out a hat that had cat ears. "Put this on, if we can get makeup, I can make you a human. Along with Karbros extra shirt." He pulled out a turtle neck sweater and handed the items to you. You lift the long sleeve shirt off and sling it over the couch, putting the sweater on. It was actually pretty tight. It fit your figure almost perfectly. You put the hat on and then wandered to Eridans room, knocking on the door, "Eridan I need pants." you speak loudly, listening closely to the other side of the room, .The door opened slowly, Eridan peeked out at you and spoke, "Why? Going somewhere?" you nodded, "Don't think ya' can baby cakes." you stomp your foot and hiss at him, "We found more trolls though." he looked at you in surprise, then looked at the hat you were wearing. He made a pitiful laughing noise before opening his door wider, "Well, I stole some of my friends clothing because she use to come here a lot until she got 'er no good asshole of a boyfriend." you raise an eyebrow and wander in slowly, going towards what looked like a closet. Karkat wasn't in the room, must be in the bathroom? You shake your head, opening the closet slowly. Female clothing was nice and folded on a dresser. You shuffle your way in and pull out a few pairs of pants. You try on a few before you settle on one pair, some nice skinny jeans. There were a couple pairs of shoes and you try them on. They were a little big, but you tied them tightly so they wouldn't slip off. "Eridan do you have any makeup?" you ask, walking out of the closet. He stared at you, "Fef... Uhm, yea. Why? He muttered, "Well... Since pets aren't allowed outside, me and Gamzee came up with the idea that I could dress as a human." he looked at you wide eyed, "Yea, hold on." you eyed him, walking to the bathroom and slipping in slowly. After a moment, he came out with a few face powders and blushes. He handed them to you and then shooed you from his room. You and Gamzee played with the face powder for a moment before putting it on your face. It took a good amount before Gamzee pulled back, "Go check it out sis." he said as you stood up, walking to your room. You sighed and went into the bathroom, looking into the mirror. Wow, you looked have decent. Pale, but pretty. You take your dress out of the garbage and tear off a long piece, making a makeshift eye patch. You took off the hat and placed the eye patch on, covering your blind eye. You then replace the hat, pushing your horns into the ears. You smile awkwardly and walk back out to the living room. You grab Karkats bag and put it on, "I look half decent, but let's go." you say, pretty excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terezi has no nipples (lol) due to the fact that younger trolls do not need them. Once they reach about twenty-five, they get them slowly, for being able to breed and have their own troll children. Along with no belly buttons. They have no use of those and will not have them. The trolls will lay multiple packs of eggs, only one might survive. Later on Terezi will lay eggs, but they will be infertile and none will hatch. Depending on who's eggs they are, they will most likely be between a teal and the other trolls blood color.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Gamzee and Terezi meet a young Aradia, at about age 10 and a Sollux, around 19-20. Also along with Dirk and his troll, Dave (yes! Dave is actually going to be a pet troll for this.) I don't remember how old I made Terezi and I can't find where so I'll make her 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was posted later than the time I wanted, but I started reading other fics and school got involved.
> 
> But aren't Dave and Dirk brothers? Yes! Not blood related though. Dave was legally adopted by Dirks parents when they were both young.

You and Gamzee head out. "Hopefully Karbro doesn't have a bitch fit and try to find us." Gamzee spoke, actually, muttered, his words. You give him a half-hearted smile and begin walking along with Gamzee. You looked like a half decent human. Sort of. You looked over at Gamzee and took his hand in yours, intertwining your fingers together. He didn't really respond, but his hand did tighten slightly. You both walked along, "Maybe we should have told Karkat, even though he WOULD have yelled at us for it. I just want to meet other trolls, since it's been a while." Your voice cracked as you spoke, moving forward in fast paced steps, to keep up with Gamzee's strides. You huffed quietly, getting tired of being in this clothing you were stuck in. You took off the sweater and wiped off your face, "I don't give a shit is they take me away to a pound or whatever, I'm not wearing all this crap." you then stopped and took off the shoes you were wearing. You sighed and shoved the stuff into the backpack you brought along. You took out the shirt Eridan gave you before and put that on, then took off the pants you were in. You felt freer now, able to move better. You removed the kitty hat and shoved it into the bag, Gamzee reached over and ruffled your hair, you smile up at him. You strap the backpack back on and take his hand again, and continued to walk along. "Hey, does anyone know that you're a rich kid’s troll?" You ask and poke Gamzees side with your finger, he was silent for a moment before speaking, "Probably. Kinda, yea. Kar brings me everywhere almost all the time, even at his school, I'm considered a student. So even if we did get caught, I won't let anyone take you away." he gives a goofy grin and shakes his head, "I'm a higher blood, so I'm also less likely to even be messed with anyways."  
You give a pitiful laugh and look around. It looks kinda like the place you saw on the TV. You sniff the air and look around more, "We're here, but the trolls aren't outside. Where do you think they live?" you looked up at Gamzee, he shook his head and looked around also. "Let’s knock on doors until we find them." he suggested, pulling you along up to a nice little house. You knock on the door and wait, then hear a squeal, or scream. The door opened very wide suddenly and you were both absorbed into bright light. A tall troll stood in the door way as another smaller one was floating around in the background. You stood there wide eyed in amazement. Such a handsome troll, "Hello? May I help you?" he spoke, then the young female spoke, "Let them come in Sol, its fun to have guests!" He took a step away and let you both pass, squinting at the both of you from behind his glasses. The younger troll, a female, floated over to you, looking at you with, ha-ha, white eyes? You furrow your eyebrows and watch her with your good eye, she smiled at you, "I'm Aradia, and Mr. Grouchy over there is Sollux." Her voice then went into a hush, "Don't tell him that I told you that his weak point is his neck." She giggled and floated over to Gamzee, "I’ve never seen a troll so tall like you before." she floated up to his face and moved hers close, "You must be a higher blood type due to your eyes being a purple-y color." You just stand there in slight amazement about how smart this little girl is. "I'm Terezi." you speak out, watching as Aradia landed softly on her feet, she was so tiny you wanted to steal her. Sollux was staring at you, but as soon as you looked over, he looked away. Strange. "That's Gamzee." You double pistol at him and he just makes a "pfft" sound. Sollux then spoke up, "Or friendth aren't home quite yet. Dave and Dirk. Brotherth. Dave needth to run at around theven o'clock every night, I don't know why though. I'tth going to be eight thoon, tho they'll be home in a little bit. And Terethi?" you look over at him, raising an eyebrow, "Where are your pantth?" He furrowed his eyebrows and his lips went to a straight line, you laugh, "I don't have my own clothes for myself, I borrowed some, to look more human, but I wasn't comfortable enough to wear them for too long. So they're in the bag I brought." you did a swift turn, giving a flash of a backpack. Sollux shook his head. Gamzee and Aradia sat down on a couch that was nearby, Aradia flipped on the TV that was in there, turning it onto cartoons. Gamzee seemed to have turned off his mind because he was really into what was on the TV. You walk over to Sollux, examining him closely, scaling around him to look at every inch. "From the heavy lisp you have, you're a lower blood, no?" you ask, standing really close to him. He seemed slightly uncomfortable and took a step back, "Yea, muthtard, or yellow. Whatever you want to call it." he held out his hand, motioning for a shake. You ignore it and move in right for a hug. You hugged onto him tightly, he didn't respond for a moment, until he loosened up and rested his chin on your head, hugging you back.  


"Muthtard." You mimic, smirking up at him when you pulled away from the hug. He blushed lightly, yellow tinting his cheeks slightly. You grin up at him. "Aren't yellow bloods like, great with computers and stuff?" you ask, heading to a hallway. He pulls you aside, "Yeth, but why thould I thow you? I juth met you." you frown, taking his hand, "So?" He then blushed again, a little brighter than before. He led you to his room, which had quite a few things. His bed sat in the furthest part of the room, you do a little eyebrow wiggle up at him when you look up at him. He had a few laptops and computers scattered around, a few had been taken apart or merged into others. Along with a bunch of wires and phones hanging from other wires. "I've never seen this much electronical stuff before." you walk over to a computer and lean down to look at it. Little red sparks were flying off of it, one hit your cheek and you laughed. "I've been kissed by electronics." you said suddenly, backing up a little to get a better look at the keyboard. Only to bump into Sollux. You managed to let out a squeak as your butt met him. You straightened up and went over to his bed, crawling onto it and sitting cross-legged in the middle of it. He sat on the side and leaned back. You squinted and leaned forward, licking his cheek. He blinked a few times before fixing himself to lay down on the bed, crossing his hands behind his head. You leaned down and licked his lips, watching his whole face turn a dark yellow. You snickered and kissed him then, after a moment he responded, moving his lips against yours. "You're adorable, Sollux." you whisper before kissing down to his neck, giving his skin a light nibble. He seemed to have squirmed and that only made you bite him again, but a little harder this time. It got awkward when there was a cough at the door. You shot up instantly and looked over, at the door was... a blonde troll? That's rare as hell, a troll with a different hair color. He must have been cross bred by something to be like that. He had a pretty face, for what you could see, due to his eyes being covered by dumb looking aviators. You snicker and flop yourself away from Sollux, hearing a soft whine from him. "You must be Dave, I presume." he looked dumb as shit but you couldn't help but feel your heartbeat speed up slightly with each step you took towards him. He was a very pale grey color, his horns were similar to yours, but one had a smaller attachment on it. "Yes, I'm Dave. Aradia said there was a very pretty girl with Sollux, so I thought I'd have a look at said girl, and damn. She really is pretty. Nice to meet you, Terezi." he smirked slightly and you frowned, aiming for his horns, every trolls weak point. You hooked your hand around the one with the attachment so your hand wouldn't slip off. His knees buckled and he jerked forward, his face leveled to yours, "Listen babe, I may be pretty, but I can definitely bite. Hard." you hiss at him, "Hah, whatever you're into, Tez." his reply stung a little, no one caller you Tez since Latula was killed. A whine escapes your throat and you let go of Dave, stomping over into the living room. Dave and Sollux soon behind. You see another blonde boy, walking over to him and jerking him to turn around. Great, more damn shades. Except these were more pointy, anime type. "You must be Dirk." you let out a hiss, "It seems my bro has pissed you off at this point now. Don't let it get to you, he does that to everyone."  
Bro? They're brothers? But a human and troll could never be related. You look at him questioningly, "Yes, I said bro. We're brothers. Not biologically. Adopted. My parents took him in and had legal documents that allowed them to adopt the kid. We look really similar which I found strange, once he got old enough, he looked so close to my mom." he chuckled, "I swear he was an experiment from my mom and some troll in a scientific place, enabling them to make a hybrid. Since he does have blonde hair and lighter skin." he then leaned in closely, whispering into your ear, "His eyes are red also. Same EXACT as my mothers." he then leaned back, smiling. "So if he pisses you off, you can beat him up all you want.”  
Everything Dirk said interested you. The brothers interested you a lot. Dave’s eyes were red? Yes! This was great, now you have reasons to bother him about his glasses. 

You have successfully grew a big flushed crush on Dave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a computer class so there's most likely going to be more chapters soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terezi falls for the Striders, just like anyone would for no god dammed reason. Jesus Christ Terezi.  
> Sollux is still a big nerd, Aradia still an adorable little girl. And the reason her eyes are white instead of red, and the reason she floats or "flies" is because she was dead at one point. But we resurrected, but not fully. Just enough to be animated (no heartbeat). She's younger, well, because I want a variety of ages through out the trolls and humans, not just everyones one age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fricky frack.

You flopped onto the couch and pulled Aradia over to you, kissing her head, "You're so cute! I wanna keep you to myself!" you squeal at her, "Ha-ha Terezi you're silly." she grinned up at you, her white eyes staring into you. Her eye lashes were full and dark, they fit her face a lot. You nuzzled her cheek, "Mine! All mine!" you laugh, Dave planted himself right beside you. You let out a quiet hiss, scooting over more, pulling Aradia onto your lap so you can move over even more. He eyebrow wiggled at you before pulling Aradia onto his lap, just as he was about to move over, Dirk sat between you both. You let out a sigh of relief and adjust yourself, whispering a quiet "Thank you" into his ear before resting your cheek on his shoulder. He slid his arm around yours in return, pulling you close. You let out a quiet purr, "Do you guys mind if we crash here tonight?" you ask, in no direction, but Sollux answers, "Thure I gueth." Dirk nodded, and pulled his attention over to the TV before grabbing the remote from between the cushions and flipping through channels. "Gam, text Karkat and tell him we're crashing here tonight. And tell him to tell Eridan we found more trolls. Just so he doesn't worry." you feel Dirk shift, "Karkat, Eridan? I went to school with Eridan before, he's pretty nerdy. Science nerd that is. He had a lot of babes when he was in school. Kan and Vris. Cool chicks. Even Feferi, they were inseparable. Best friends anyone could ever see. He gave her loving looks and such, but they stayed friends. She moved not that long ago, so Eri's been more... depressed, or sad. Karkat is just a snobby rich kid I know from work, he always brings long legs with him everywhere." he flicked his thumb at Gamzee. You give a halfhearted smile and watch his every movement, your face flushing slightly. Your heart was pumping quite quickly while you watched him, "Haaah... Where's your bathroom?" you ask him, biting on your lip. "If you know where Sollux's room is, its two door from there, to the left." you shot up, making your way to where he said.  
You flicked on the bathroom lights and shut the door. You stand over the sink and turn it on, splashing water on your face. You were breathing heavily, whispering to yourself, "I can't like a human... I just met him and I like him, a lot. Hah...” you turn the faucet off and hear a soft knock on the door. You opened it slightly and your eyes meet with a pair of shades. Dave’s shades. Not who you were hoping for, but he was okay. "Hey, you looked pretty uneasy back there, your face was flushed pale. It worried me a bit." he spoke quietly, like he didn't want to be heard by anyone but you. You open the door more and grab his wrist, pulling him suddenly into the bathroom and closing the door. You opened the shower curtain and push him into the bathtub. You suddenly turn on the water and hear him yelp, "Hey!!" you turn the water until you figure out how to get it to a warm setting. "I dislike you, Strider." you speak as you pull your shirt off, only standing in panties now. Dave’s face turned a slight red. His clothes were wet, but he wasn't doing anything, "C'mon Strider. Can't handle a female?" You tease at him, pulling the panties off and bunching them into the shirt and setting it on the toilet seat. You clog the bathtub and watch it fill up slowly, then you lean over and pull of Dave’s shoes, along with his socks. He wasn't resisting, but he still wasn't doing anything. You let out a hiss and reach for his shirt, ripping a hole into it, "Hey Rezi, that's my favorite shirt!" he grabbed your hand and pulled you close, you ended up slipping into the bathtub on top of him. You hiss again and let the tub fill to a good amount before turning it off. You stare at Dave’s face and frown, "Shades?" you're tempted to pull them off, but with his free hand, and he slides them off. You get excited, but his eyes were closed. You let out a growl and plant your lips forcibly to his, parting his lips and jamming your tongue into his mouth against his tongue. He wriggles around under you, his pants felt weird rubbing on you. With your free hand you reach for his crotch. You paw at him before slipping your hand into his pants and grabbing at his bulge, which didn't feel anything like what trolls had. He made a quiet whining noise, wriggling around more. His tongue finally moved around yours before he turned his head, panting slightly. His bulge grew harder in your hand and you let it go, bringing his hips up and propping him up as best as you could. You pulled his pants down to his knees and stared at his boxers, they were a dark grey color, darker than your skin. He watched you carefully, covering his mouth and you tugged at his boxers, rubbing your hand against his hard on. You finally slipped his boxers down and gave him a nice slow lick, making him shake. Even with your sharp teeth, you could be the gentlest thing in the world. You brought the tip of his bulge past your lips, swirling your tongue around it teasingly. He made the cutest little moan, only to press his hand more to his mouth to block out the noise. You take more into your mouth, swirling your tongue around slowly before sucking on it gently. Dave made another moan, a bit louder. You then pull up and turn his body to fit in the tub, turning yours the same way, then you grind your hips against his. You kiss him again, but a little gentler. He placed his hands on your waist and pulled you closer. You were both interrupted when there was a knock on the door. You forgot you been in there for a while now, "Hey guyth I think ith time to come out." Sollux was behind the door, then it got really quiet, followed by laughter in the living room. You reached behind Dave and pulled the bathtub plug, kissing him once more. "Not a bad tongue you got there, Strider." you cackle and grab a towel, drying yourself off before putting your panties and shirt back on. You leave him, the wet mess, in the tub. You close the door for him behind you and head back over to the living room, sitting back down next to Dirk, who wrapped his arm around you when you sat. You smiled and nuzzled your body against his, "I texted Eridan and said you guys were gonna spen' the night over. He said he was fine with it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave isn't an actual little twink uke boy he's just like that because he never really been touched by anyone in that way before.  
> And sorry this chapter is short, I really wanted to end it.  
> I'm time skipping a few days (they stay with them for a while)  
> Terezi and Dirk act just like best friends and Terezi has been mothering Aradia and acting like a sister towards Sollux, basically, they're just a great family.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going VERY off topic and out of character for everything on here.
> 
> ((Okay this chapter is oficially done with edits.))  
> I think my friend is the only one who reads this now, so I might quit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's October, I should have mentioned it was late September and it's a week into October now (Hence Terezi's birthday)

You've been spending lots of time at the Strider house, being motherly to Aradia, and sisterly to Sollux. You and Dirk became almost like best friends, you loved the way his skin smelled every time you two sat pretty much on top of each other. He had a tint of orange soda smell along with him as well, you loved his smell. Dave was very weary around you, being cautious because of your little rendezvous with him a few days before. It’s actually almost been a week, and half way through that Eridan and Karkat visited to check in on you and Gamzee. You held Aradia close to you, kissing her forehead before heading out with her. Dirk joined the both of you, taking your hand in his. You looked like a small family, besides the fact that you and Aradia are trolls. “Hey Dirk, how old are you anyways?” you asked, looking down at your hand, he looked at you in some sort of shock, “Thought you would be able to tell. I’m twenty-four.” He stuck his tongue out. Your birthday was soon, in the next few days actually, “I’m ten!” Aradia said loudly, getting both of your attentions. You chuckle quietly and pull Dirk along. You both walked until you were down town. You all got strange looks from people, whispers and sly comments were made a lot. Just because a troll and a human were holding hands, along with a younger troll connected to your side. You only grin, showing off your shark teeth and holding tighter onto Dirks hand. Your heart melted every day for this man. You went into a troll-safe café. You sit Aradia down at a booth, “I just want a white hot chocolate.” You nod and then join Dirk at the counter, “I’ll have Swiss mint mocha.” Dirk spoke then turned to you, “One white hot chocolate and a regular hot chocolate.” The barista nodded and typed into the computer on the counter and then fled to the back. You looked over at Dirk, who was smiling. You’ve known him for a good week now and he has never taken his glasses off. You smile back at him, but it quickly fades away and he looks at you, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. You smile once more and head back to the booth, sitting across from Aradia. You reach over and take her hands in yours, kissing her small fingers, “Mom stop you’re embarrassing me!” She caught herself and her face flushed slightly, she called you mom… You smile, “I didn’t know I was a mother, but that’s fine Ara. I don’t mind.” You nod at her and she nods back, “Are you sure? I’ve just never really had a mother figure and you’ve been treating me so well.. It slipped I didn’t mean to.”  
You shake your head and tell her its fine when Dirk finally arrives at the booth, sliding in next to you. He handed you and Aradia your drinks and takes a sip of his, letting out a quiet sigh. Without hesitation, you take a big gulp of your drink, all of you sitting in silence. The texture of the drink felt like wonders in your mouth, its heat felt great against your throat. You let out a little cough before setting the cup down and sitting back. Dirk draped his arm around your waist, pulling you slightly close, to where your thighs were pressed together. Your cheeks turn a very slight teal and you pick your drink back up and taking another gulp. Aradia already seemed to have finished hers off, “Lets head to the store, I don’t think you’ll survive with wearing Sollux’s pants for any longer.” Dirk and Aradia both stood up, he picked her up in his arm like she was nothing. You then stood, nodding a bit. You did feel a little uncomfortable in Sol’s pants because they were about five sizes too small for your pretty booty to fit in. You all head out, walking down the street for a few minutes before you see a store you’re interested in. It had a nice neon sign saying PunkHeart. Punk, you’ve always liked the punk clothing you saw on computers and the way some of the lower bloods wore their clothes. You enter slowly, silently looking around before Dirk and Aradia are in. Dirk handed you his debit card and him and Aradia sat on a bench they had in the front of the store. You looked around, looking at prices and taking a few clothing items. You went over and found accessories, taking some hair clips and earrings. You finally manage to grab a basket to put everything in, that’s when you headed to the back of the store, finding ‘play toys’ and sexy clothing. You’re face turns a tint of teal and you pick out a few pairs of underwear (bras included). The colors consisted of mostly red, a couple blue, and an orange. You finally finish up and head to the cashier and set everything out on the counter, you then whispered, “Ring these to where he can’t see them.” And she nodded, she was a troll like you were, “I can understand you, I’m in love with a human too, that’s why my horns are barely visible… I wanted to be human like him, so he would love me. They’re cut off to the point of me being able to hide them if I brush my hair a certain way. They were so pretty too, kind of like your younglings horns, but the tips split off.” She shook her head, “Don’t do anything stupid for a human honey, you’ll regret it.” She finished scanning your items and gave you’re your receipt, writing her number on it, “Call me some time, I’d like to get to know you better.” You finally notice her little symbol tattoo. It looked like a small upside-down k, with a line going down the middle, as if it was split in half. You smile at her and take the bags and the receipt, tucking it in your pocket. Dirk and Aradia stood up, Dirk taking some bags from you. He opened the door, “My name’s Kelsie, by the way!” she yelled out, “I’m Terezi, and it was nice meeting you!” You give a shark tooth grin and wave, then taking Aradias hand and leading her out, Dirk behind you. You all headed back home, taking not that long, since downtown wasn’t that far from Dirks house. You let out a sigh as you approach the door, letting Aradia inside. You wrapped your arms around Dirk and took a nice long sniff, quietly so you didn't seem too weird. You sigh afterward, giving his cheek a lick, how you usually do. You take the rest of the stuff and head to Aradia’s room, setting the bags by the door. You got out a pair of pants and a shirt with a band name on it, My Chemical Quadrants. They’re similar to what the humans have. You sigh and pull on the pants, squealing at how they fit you greatly, you throw Solluxs pants into the hallway and take the shirt that you had off, putting your band tee on. 

You go over and knock on Sol’s door, opening it, “Hey nerd, what’cha doing?” you go over and sit by where he was floating, finally to lay down on your back. You watched him float around, moving wires and computer parts around with his psionic powers. He moved a laptop over towards you and you turned onto your stomach, opening some programs before typing a shit ton in only a few minutes. You learned hacking very quickly from Sollux, “Tez, you can take a break from thith thuff.” You look up over at him and stick your tongue out, “Take me out to get a piercing and I’ll take a break for a while.” You grin as he let out a sigh, landing gently on his feet and pulling you up in one pull. You smirk at him and take his hand, jerking him out of his room. He grabbed his wallet from the side table by the door and sighed. You grin and pull him back downtown. You both find a piercing shop not long after leaving. You enter the shop and push Sollux to the front desk, “Tez pick your thingth.” He hisses quietly and you grin. You look through a booklet they have and pick out a tongue piercing, showing the man at the desk. He nods and takes your hand, “Yo Samm we got a tongue available for you,” His voice sounded deeper than what you expected, he flicked his wrist towards a table and you went over, “Can my friend be back here with me?” You ask and he nods, disappearing before Sollux comes to the back, “Nervouth?” you shake your head, “Burry the castle.” You grin as Samm comes from a back room, with a big gun. You hiss slightly. He approaches you and you take Sollux’s hand, “Tongue out, I’m putting a small ointment and it should make your tongue numb for a while, you won’t feel a thing. You nod and stick your tongue out. Trolls pain is different from humans, but that depended on blood type. Lower had a high chance of suffering, higher was a very slim chance. You were in the middle, so you weren’t very sure about the pain because you pretty much blocked memories after arriving at Eridans house. You stick your tongue out and he takes it, stretching it out slightly before rubbing grape flavor over your tongue, then you felt nothing. Your tongue felt dead and you scrunched your nose. You watch him get the gun and put a ball into it, then walk over to you. He gives you a smile before placing the gun on your tongue and pulling the trigger, you flinched at the noise and then he was touching your tongue again. “If it swells that’s normal, it should be good in a couple hours, and then you can do whatever.” You take your tongue back in and swish it across your mouth, feeling content with the cool metal against the roof of your mouth. You look at Samm, with your eyes full of fun and hop off the table, grab Sollux’s hand and making your way into the town. “Let’s hit some stores while we’re out, mostly a jewelry store.”  
Sollux only nodded as you pulled him into a punk rock looking store. You look around for a while, finding piercing pieces that you liked and hanging onto them. Maybe in the next couple days you can get more piercings on your ears. You already had three holes on each side, a few more won’t hurt. Solllux hung by the register as you wandered around, sticking your tongue out every so often. When you found enough pieces you went to Sollux and spread your findings on the counter and grinned, Sollux only smiled, taking out his wallet and paying for your things. The cashier bagged your items and handed you the bag, then the two of you left. “I’m a bit hungry, Tez.” You made a dramatic gasp as he spoke, “It finally spoke!” You mocked him, giggling along the way as you held onto his hand, heading to the small food court they had to the side, inside a building. Sollux smiles and lets you lead him around, maybe you can find a job around here, since most of the people here are trolls. You might not reach the correct age yet though, maybe you can get Sollux to super hack somewhere for a job. You went up to a small restaurant Wendys and went over to the counter, taking a moment before turning to Sollux, looking up at him. “How much is the total?” he asked you, you turned back around giving a moment before saying 20.74 he shook his head and laughed, “You really like to eat, huh?” you nod and grin, taking his wallet from his pocket and taking the credit card, you turned to the cashier, “Hello! What would you like to order, ma’am?” your eyes brightened as you spoke, saying so many different combos and foods. You finally got done and turn to Sollux, and shook his head. “Okay! That’ll be $20.74.” you handed the cashier the card and he smiled, taking it. He was a troll, his cheeks had a light tint of blue on them. Higher blood. You smiled at him as he handed you the card back and giving you a receipt. You winked at him and took Sollux’s hand, going over to a table and sitting down. “I hope they don’t take too long, I’m starving!” You huff and sit back in the chair. “After we eat, we can head back home, okay? You don’t seem to talk much outside the house, either.” You shrug your shoulders and take his hand in both of yours, kissing his knuckles lightly. Your tongue wasn’t numb anymore, which Samm said it would take a few hours, but it’s only been about 120 minutes. You don’t really understand how it’s only been 120 minutes already, but it has been. Sollux went up back to the counter and got the food, you watched him make way and he ended up tripping, triggering his psionic to catch the fleeing food items. The food glowed red and blue as he picked himself up, setting all the food on the tray and setting the tray on the table. You make a “pffft” noise and cover your mouth, “Baby be careful.” You speak slowly, letting baby roll over your tongue. You smile at him and take one of your burgers, unwrapping it. It smelled wonderful and you took a big bite from it, biting on your bottom lip slightly and puncturing your skin. You only take moment to swallow down your food and you lick your lip, tasting blood. You laugh slightly at the taste, you taste blood colors as foods and yours tasted like blueberries.

You let out a sigh and basically swallow down your burger in the next couple bites. You look over at Sollux, eyeing him. His face was a tint of yellow. Embarrassed. You snicker at him and take one of your bags, shoving the food into it. You then stand up, holding out your hand for him. He stood and took it, you intertwinded your fingers with his and he pulled you close, you then take all your bags and shove away, pulling him out of the restaurant.


End file.
